Our Lovely Murder
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: Pain, blood, death are just three of the things that Rosemarie and Dimitri love. After dating for five years, and killing for four, they are as close and ready as ever for the future. The FBI have been searching for a serial killing couple who have been killing all around the U.S for four years. Finally, they have a chance to catch them. But will one little screw-up ruin everything
1. Chapter 1

**Our Lovely Murder:**

**This story will be somewhat twisted. This is not a normal Rose and Dimitri love story.**

* * *

"Stop it Chrissy!" I tell my girlfriend as she messes with my zipper. "I'm driving, do you want us to crash!"

"No, but we're not going to crash."

"Chrissy!" I yell again as she pulls me out of my boxers and pants.

"Oh come on, Darren, let me have my fun, let me make you cum!" I push her hand away.

"Stop it, the gas light just turned on, I'm going to pull out at the nearest exit and go to a gas station."

"Can we just stop for the night? Go to a hotel? Let me blow you?"

I smile. "Chrissy, you know I love the fact that you love sex, and love doing things for me, but now isn't the time. It's late, I'm tired and we have to get up early tomorrow so that we can get to your parents on time for the wedding tomorrow night."

"Can I ride you tomorrow then?"

"Christ Chrissy, you're going to be the end of me."

Around fifteen minutes later I pull out at an exit and go to the nearest gas station. Chrissy and I went into the store to purchase things for the next morning and prepay for gas.

"Chrissy, I'm going to go put our stuff into the car and then fill the tank up."

"Alright, I'm going to go to the bathroom then I'll come out when I'm done, then we can go to the hotel?"

"Yes, we can go to the hotel room after this." She smiles and kisses my cheek before going to the bathroom. I head out into the car and begin to pump the gas.

**CPOV**

I hear the bathroom door open up and hear heals hitting the floor as she walks into a stall next to mine. I finish up doing my business and then go to wash my hands. I hear the other woman flush the toilet and walk out after she's finished. She walks up next to me and begins to wash her hands.

"These damn gas station bathrooms are horrible; I can't believe I used it."

"Same here, but I needed to pee so badly."

"Same, you driving alone?"

"No, I'm with my boyfriend, we're heading out to my parents house for my sister's wedding. You?"

"I'm on the road with my boyfriend. We're searching for the perfect engagement ring for me."

"You're boyfriend is taking you on a ride to find the perfect engagement ring? How sweet."

"Yeah, he's a doll, I love him so much, we've been together for so long now." I smile and dry off my hands.

"Well it was nice talking to you,"

"Oh wait, what's your name?" She asks before drying her own hands.

"Chrissy, you?"

"Rosemarie," she says as she walks up to me. "Is your boyfriend outside?"

"Um, yeah, he's putting gas into the car. He's waiting-"I stop talking as she pushes some of my red hair back over my shoulder. I'm getting freaked out by this chick; I have to get of this bathroom.

"You have such pretty hair. It looks like my mothers. I don't like my mother."

"Uh, I have to go-"She cuts me off by gripping my hair and slamming my head against the wall. I scream and wall to the ground. Rosemarie kneels down in front of me, pulls out a knife, and puts it to my throat.

"Don't scream again you little bitch, if you do things will only be worse for you." I begin to cry instantly, knowing that this woman is going to kill me. "So, how long have you been with your boyfriend?" She asks as she trails the knife along my jaw?"

"T-two years..." I tell her between sobs.

"Huh, I've been with my boyfriend for five. We met our first year of college; we started to date instantly, shacked up together. Moved in. The two of us shared a common interest, others pain, blood, death." She trails the end of the knife underneath my neck. "Now, strip, lay down on the floor."

"Please... please don't do this to me... I'm only nineteen, please!"

"Do it!" She yells. I cry harder as I strip and lay down on the cold floor. She moves on top of my body and straddles me.

"Please! Don't do this!" She doesn't reply as she stuffs a red handkerchief into my mouth. She put it into my mouth so that my screams wouldn't be as loud as she kills me.

**DPOV**

"Hey." I hear someone say. I turn my head towards the person at the pump besides me.

"Hey," I say as the man smiles.

"Long night, huh?" He asks.

"Yeah, very long, been driving for twelve hours now."

"That's a long time; I drove up here with my girlfriend. We've been on the road for weeks now."

"Weeks? Why weeks?"

"I'm searching for the perfect engagement ring for her. She deserves a great ring. You come down here with anyone?"

"My girlfriend... soon to be fiancé'."

"You're asking her to marry you?"

"Yeah, at her sister's wedding this weekend. I'm so nervous. But excited."

"Good for the two of you. You get her a nice ring?"

"Yeah," I finish pumping the gas and then take the ring out of my pocket. After he's done I show it to him. He looks at it.

"Damn, that's a great ring. Really beautiful."

"Thanks."

"So, how long have the two of you been together?"

"Two years now... I wonder where she is, she should have been out from the bathroom by now."

"Same with my girlfriend... I wonder if they met and started to talk." I smile.

"Maybe, she gets along with everyone. I'm going to go check up on her."

"Same here." The two of us walk into the gas station and towards the bathroom. I knock on the door and ask if Chrissy is still in there.

"Maybe she can't hear you; they play the music pretty loud here." I nod and take a step into the bathroom.

"Hey Chrissy-"I stop as I see her body on the ground, she's naked, cut in multiple areas. "Chrissy!"

"Oh look, our girlfriends did get a chance to meet." I look around at the man and then let out a shout as I'm thrown into the bathroom. He steps inside and locks the door. "Don't scream, if you do, I'll have my girlfriend work on you, and she hurts a lot more then I do." She says as he flips out a knife. I turn my head as a woman walks out, blood on her shirt.

"You're girlfriend was fun to slice." She says as she removes her shirt. I look back up at the man as he kneels down.

"Take off your clothes; lay down next to your little girlfriend."

"Hell no,"

"Do it, now!" I don't.

"God, people are so damn stupid, Rose, if you would?" I look back at the girl as she turns around. A smile is on her face. She pulls a cloth out of her pocket and walks over to me. The man grabs me and she shoves the cloth into my mouth. I fight him as he shoves me to the ground and begins to undress me. After he pulls off my shirt the girl moves over my, straddles me and then begins to cut me up with her knife, she does patterns on me. I scream in pain, they are muffled by the cloth. As this continues I feel myself blacking out, finally I do.

**DPOV**

"This their car?" Rosemarie asks me as we walk to the car that the man was pumping the gas into. I nod.

"Yup, here the keys," I toss her them and she smiles. "Want to drive?"

"Yeah, I do thanks."

The two of us get into the car and I kiss her cheek. "Roza, guess what I found?"

"What?" She asks me. I take out the man's engagement ring that he was going to give to his girlfriend, Chrissy, and show it to her.

She gasps. "Dimitri, you didn't!"

"I did, do you like it?"

"Love it! It's so pretty!"

"I know, he has great taste." She giggles as I slide it onto her finger. "Oh Roza I can't wait to marry you."

"I can't wait to marry you, Dimitri." The two of us kiss, passionately. "Can we only drive for a little while longer, and then can we go to a hotel?"

"Of course, anything you want my love... you're my life."

"And you're mine." We kiss once more and then begin to drive to the next town over. I smile the entire way to the town, and when we finally get to the hotel room we celebrate our new engagement. As I lay in bed, watching as Rosemarie, my dark haired beauty sleeps, I smile. I lean down and kiss her temple.

"I love you my little murderess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Lovely Murder:**

**DPOV**

Rosemarie holds me close to her as we drive in the car. She plays with my hair, like she always does. Ever since I met her she's played with my hair, its shoulder length, brown. She says it's the prettiest hair she's ever seen, I believe her hair is the prettiest hair I've ever seen. It's long, dark brown. Her hair curls at the tips, it's so silky that I can run my hands through it for hours, I've done it once. It was directly after our first murder. After we did it we went back to our little apartment and lied in bed. While she rest on my chest I ran my hands through her hair. I remember the first time we met. It was our first day of college. We were in class together; we went to a class that talked about the origin of murder, why people would want to do it, why they choose their victims, everything. That first day we got very close. It was a week before Rose and I confessed why we took the class, before we told the truth about each other. I told her within that first week of knowing her because I trusted her, loved her, yes, I already loved her then. She was amazing, is amazing. Neither of us spoke for a short time after telling each other that we thought killing was... good. The urge to kill had been in us for a long time.

**Five Years Earlier**

_"How long?" I ask her as she sits on the bed besides me. "How long have you liked to kill?"_

_"Well, I've never killed a human being, but... it's been in me for a while now. I don't know why. My... my mother was horrible, always drunk, yelling at me, but that was only when she was around me to do it. She hated me. When I was a kid, I was so angry, at her, but I knew I couldn't hurt her... so I hurt other things. Just small things like bugs, but when I got older, ten. A friend of my mom's was over... he... he did things to me that he shouldn't have."_

_"What types of things?" I ask, guards being put up._

_"He... touched me when I was sleeping, when I woke up I kicked him in the face and I called him a molester, he was. He was pissed and bitched to my mom. She confronted me about it and when I told her what he did to me he didn't believe me. So one day, I remember walking home from school and seeing his dog in the yard, I was so angry and the dog was pissing me off, so I killed him with my pocket knife that a friends dad gave me for safety. No one knew... he tried it again, and I stabbed him in the shoulder, he didn't tell my mom what I did, didn't tell anyone, he knew that I would tell the police if he did. That was the first time I drew blood, I liked it. As I got older I started to follow other serial killers previous murders. My mother never knew about my fascination. I'd kill small things every once in a while. I must say, I did feel bad for the dog, but then I figured out to just pretend that she was the asshole who molested me. Humans are horrible, we have no hearts."_

_"No, most of us have no hearts, no morals, and no conscience. I'm not like that, you aren't like that."_

_"Am I? I killed poor little animals; they didn't do anything to anyone..."_

_"Yes, but humans did... you were just killing them to get the feel of having killed someone who you hate, a human being."_

_"How long has it been in you?"_

_"Since I was a kid. My father... beat my mother and sister, over and over again, until I got old enough to beat the shit out of him. I nearly killed him, but my mother stopped me. It's been in me ever since, I've never had the urge to kill a woman though, only men... I could never hurt a woman."_

_"I'd hurt a woman without a second thought, unless I'm friends with her. I could never hurt my friend Lissa."_

_"I could never hurt my friend, Ivan... anyway, as I got older I became more into killing, I did the same thing you did, followed murders, learned techniques. Like you I've only killed small things. Never a human being."_

We had sex for the first time that night. We also decided that we would make our first kill together. We planned for three months, found the man we would kill. During that entire time we were dating, falling deep and deeper in love with each other. Then on December first we set out around twelve, it was a dark night.

_"Look at him." Rose says as we hold hands. He's slightly drunk, stumbling as he walks to his car. His name is Bradley. He's an asshole, we decided to kill him for a reason, he's a cheater and a girlfriend beater. He can't be allowed to live anymore. We followed him to a party that he was going to, it's now over and he's planning on driving drunk, fucking idiot. Rosemarie and I look at each other._

_"Are you ready?" She nods._

_"Yes, I'm ready." The two of us squeeze each other's hands and then begin to walk out to the man._

_"Hey!" I yell. He stops walking and looks back at us._

_"What?" He asks, rudely. He looks down at Rose and then smiles that... smile... he's thinking about fucking my girlfriend, I can tell. A lot of men look at her like that. "Well hello there sexy, can I take you home?" Ok, this guy is so getting killed._

_"No, sorry but I'm taken." She tells him. "Are you drunk?"_

_"Maybe why?" He asks._

_"It isn't safe to drive drunk, let us take you back to your dorm room." I tell him. He looks at me for a moment and then at Rose._

_"Only if she's coming along."_

_"I am, so is that a yes?"_

_He smiles and nods. Rosemarie and I look at each other and then get into his truck. He's in the back, eventually he passes out and we take him to the area we want him. We easily take him inside. The two of us are wearing gloves so that people can't find our prints and new clothes that we're going to set on fire later. We chain him down and then remove him of his clothes. The two of us decided this that we would strip each person we kill and lay them on the ground, it would be our signature. Not only that, but we would crave designs into their skin. Each one different in their own ways, but each one would also have a heart in it, to show our love for each other. After we began he woke up, he screamed into a ball mouth gag. After he was dead, Rosemarie and I admired our work for around an hour, we then made love right there, by the body. After we finished I ran my hands through her hair, it felt like hours._


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Lovely Murder:**

**DPOV**

I run my hands over Rose's thigh as we drive. We're driving back to our home in Montana. We took some of our vacation days to drive cross a few towns, find her ring, and kill a few people. Now it's time to go back home, get back to work, begin to plan our wedding. Our friends know that we went out to find our rings, but also to have a nice little couple's retreat sort of thing. We were working so much that we didn't have much time to do much of anything else. Our friends have no idea what we do, that we kill. They don't need to know. Rosemarie's asleep, heading resting against her shoulder. We move over a bump and I quickly pull her towards me so that her head won't hit the window. She doesn't stir. My Roza can sleep through anything. Her head rests on my shoulder now; her body is pressed against mine. When we get into town its dark out. I take drive us to our little apartment that is just right for us and then take her up bridal style. Carefully I set her down in the bed, undress her, and then pull the covers over her body. After I'm finished I walk over to my laptop and turn it on. I log in, and then smile for the millionth time at my screens background. It's a picture of Rosemarie and me on Halloween; we're dressed up as a killed couple. We're covered in dirt, as if we were thrown into a ditch, and covered in realistic blood. Ivan had us lay down on the ground, in dead-like positions when he took the picture. It's one of my many favorites. I look over my shoulder as Rosemarie rolls over onto her side. I smile and then pull up Skype. I IM Ivan.

**Hey, we're back. **

He writes back a few minutes later.

**Great! How are you to doing? Rose asleep?**

I smile. **Yup, she is, of course. I'm good, I found her a ring! **

**You did! That's amazing Dimitri! What's it look like?**

**You can see it tomorrow**, I write back. **It's late; I got to get to bed. It's late and I don't want to be exhausted tomorrow. **

**Understood, Dimitri, see you tomorrow.**

**Tomorrow, by Ivan.**

**Bye Dimitri.**

I log off of my computer, shut it off, and then get into bed besides my lovely fiancé'. I cuddle up against her and she instantly forms into my body. Her hands are on my chest. I try to sleep, but I just can't. I'm not tired. Eventually I turn on the TV, begin flipping through channels. I stop when I get to the news. It's about the murders Rosemarie and I committed.

"Two new bodies were found today. Couple Darren Masolin and Chrissy Barnes were found in a gas stations bathroom just outside of Ohio. The bodies were naked, their skin was cut into designs, this killing was just like others that have happened throughout a five years period. Each design on the bodies of those who were murdered is different, but each one is unique, but one similarity on each body is a heart. There are no leads as to who committed these murders, but the FBI believes it is the same culprit who has committed these murders throughout these many years." I shut the TV off and look down at Rose. She's still asleep. I rest my head besides hers. I stare at her face for a long time before attempting to get some sleep.

**The Next Day**

"It's so pretty Rose!" Lissa says as she stares at the ring on Rosemarie's fingers. "I can't wait for Christian and I to get engaged, get married, and have kids. I'm so excited for the two of you."

"Thank you, Lissa." I tell her. Ivan taps my shoulder and I look towards him.

"Hey, did you hear about those murders that were committed, the ones where the people were cut up?" I watch Ivan for a long time, not sure about where this is going. I shake my head.

"No, I don't." I look over at Rose and see her watching me and Ivan, she then looks towards Lissa and begin to talk about the wedding again.

"Well, over the past five years all of these murders were committed by unknown culprits. The people were either stripped naked, or were forced to do it themselves. There were no signs of sexual abuse, just these designs over their skin. The people who were killed bled out to death. Each and everyone. There are so many murders that have been committed over those five years, it's unbelievable."

"Why are you telling me this Ivan?"

"I'm telling you this because I wanted to tell you what my next case is going to be." I watch him again, face expressionless. Ivan is a FBI agent. A good one at that too. "I'm on the case; I'm going to be searching for the person or persons who committed these crimes. Now, I want you to be careful, both you and Rose. I don't want this fucked up freak to hurt either of you. I know that you would never let anyone hurt Rose, I know you wouldn't, but still, be careful."

I nod. "We'll be careful." He nods.

"Thank you, now, my lady is at home, waiting for me to come home and put a baby into her, I got to go." I smile and nod.

"Alright man, see you later. Love you,"

"Love you, too, man." The two of us hug and then he walks over to Rose. He kisses the top of her forehead. "Night Rose, love you."

"Love you, too, see you later, Ivan." He leaves and then I walk over to Rosemarie.

"I should go too," Lissa says as she stands up from her seat. Her and Rose kiss, hug, say they love each other, and then the two of us do the same before she leaves. After I lock the door I look at Rosemarie. The two of us watch each other for a long moment and then go to the bedroom.

"So, Ivan's looking for us."

"Yeah, he is... it won't be long before he finds some way to connect this to us... we have to be even more careful then we already were." I take Rosemarie's hands and pull her close to me. "Damn it, I wish anyone else but him was on this case."

"Same here." Rosemarie keeps her head on my chest for a long time before looking up at me."Dimitri, will you put a baby into me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Lovely Murder:**

**DPOV**

"You want me to what?" I ask her. She must have spoken wrong. She must have. I stare down at Rosemarie as she looks up at me.

"I want you to put a baby in me, Dimitri; I want to have a baby."

"Now?" She nods.

"Yes, now, put a baby into me Dimitri, please."

"Roza... why now? Can't we wait for us to get married?"

"No, Dimitri, please, I want a baby. Now."

"Why?"

"I... Lissa and I were talking and... We were talking about kids, and I got the urge to have one. Dimitri, can we please have a baby?"

"Roza... we can't afford it."

"Yes! We can, I got promoted and got a raise." She tells me.

"When?"

"The night after killing those two at the gas station I got a call from my boss, apparently I did some sort of thing that brought around a million and a half dollars to the company. Because of that they promoted me, we can afford a baby right now Dimitri. We can. Please, I want one."

"You still haven't answered my question though, why do you want a baby right now?"

"I... Dimitri... I haven't been honest about something."

"About what?" I ask her.

"Around this time last year, we... I don't want to tell you." I see tears well up in her eyes.

"Roza... darling, what's wrong? You can tell me anything, we've been together for five years, we're engaged, what's going on?" I place my hands onto her shoulders and take her close to me.

She looks up at me, brown eyes becoming red. "Um, around this time last year, we, we weren't being safe I guess, or we forgot to use a condom or I forgot to take one of my pills... um, anyway, I got pregnant." She gives me a moment to take this in.

"You got pregnant?" A tear escapes her eye and she nods.

"Yeah I... I did."

"Why didn't you tell me? W-what happened to the baby?" What did she do? What happened? Why on Earth didn't she tell me that she was pregnant? We don't keep anything from each other. Why wouldn't she tell me?

"We had just finished our kill on that man who we found trying to kidnap a girl, and that's when I started to feel pains. Do you remember me telling you about them?" I nod. "Well, you had gone out to do something, I don't remember what and while you were doing that I, I started to bleed. I rushed myself to the hospital and when the doctors found out what had happened... I had a miscarriage. They didn't know why it happened, it just did. I didn't tell you because I was scared you would leave me because of it, I don't know why I thought that, I just did."

I stare down at her. "Is that... is that why you got so depressed for those two months after we made that kill? You had a miscarriage?"

She nods. "I was so ashamed that I lost out baby... and for a long time now I've wanted to have a child, wanted us to try again, see if I could keep the baby to full term. And know that it's around the time I first lost our child, all of these emotions are back inside me, I want a baby now because the one we were supposed to have then was taken from us. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."

My hands release her shoulders and I take a step away from her. "I knew this would happen if I told you, I knew you wouldn't want to be with me anymore." I look up at her, she looks so devastated. I walk back to her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"I'm not going to leave you, Roza, this happened a year ago. Yes, I'm slightly upset that you didn't tell me, but I understand why you did it. Sort of. Roza I'll never leave you."

"Promise?" I nod and take her hands in mine.

"I promise you that in a million years I will never leave you. Now," I move my hands to her hips and lift her up so that her legs are wrapped around my waist. "Let's go make a baby."

**A Month Later**

**IPOV**

Nothing. I have no leads. I've been on this case for a month and I have no leads whatsoever. There have been no more killings since the pervious one at that gas station. I sit at my desk and think about what sort of things could bring me anything. After a while my cell phone goes off, it's Dimitri.

"Hey man, how's the baby making going?" I ask him. Shortly after getting back from their little vacation Rose and Dimitri decided to try for kids, I don't know why, it was so sudden, but I'm happy for them. They are going to make amazing parents.

Dimitri sighs. Damn, not good. "It's not going at all, we've been having sex all the time and nothing seems to be happening. Rose is getting so worried that she won't be able to have children, give me children."

"Dimitri, it's been a month, don't get so worried. It will happen when it happens."

"But what if it doesn't? What if something is wrong with Rose... with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with either of you, just keep trying, and trying. It'll happen. My wife and I didn't get pregnant on the first try; we had to work at it for a while. Then we had our first child, now we're trying for our second and it's just as hard. Dimitri, things will work out."

"What it things don't work out?"

"Dimitri, trust me, they will." For a few more minutes we talk, and then he says that Rose is calling him, she's ovulating. I hang up my cell phone after we say our goodbyes and I stare up at the wall of evidence and victims. Nothing. Shit.

"Now, if only things would work out for me..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not condone murder. Just because I write about it in this story does not mean I encourage it in any way.**

* * *

**Our Lovely Murder:**

**DPOV**

"Come on... come on... how much longer?" Rose asks me as we wait for the timer to go off, which will tell us when we can look at the test.

"Another minute. We have another minute."

"I don't want to wait any longer." She says as she taps her foot on the bathrooms floor. "I can't,"

"You can," I say as I look towards the timer. "Thirty seconds."

"What if I'm not pregnant?"

"Then we keep trying."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"We get ourselves checked."

"And if something is wrong with one of us?"

I don't answer. I watch Rosemarie until the time goes off and then pick up the stick. I take in a deep breath and then look at the results. I sigh and lean back against the wall and slide down. She's not pregnant. Rosemarie watches me for a moment and then looks down at the ground.

"What if I can't give you children?"

"I don't care Rose, besides, if either of us was sterile it would most likely me be." I tell her as I rest my head against the wall. I hear Rosemarie stand up from her seat and she slides down beside me.

"You don't know that." She says as she places her hand onto my knee.

"Yes, I do, and you know that too... I could be shooting blanks, Rose, and you know why..."

**A Few Days Later**

"Dimitri..." Ivan says as he watches me. "I..."

"I'm so nervous Ivan,"

"I know you are."

"What if I can't...?"

"Then you'll figure it out, get a donor, adopt. There are other options."

"I don't want to have to do those other options. I want Rosemarie and me to be able to have children of our own." I look towards the door as it opens and the doctor walks inside.

"Alright, now, where were we?"

"I... I was telling you about what happened." I tell him. He nods and watches me as I begin to tell him my story.

**Twelve Years Before**

_"Please! Please let me go!"I cry out as he puts more into the syringe. "Please!"_

_He smirks and looks up at me. "Why would I? I'm having so much fun with you." He taps the syringe and then walks over to me. I begin to cry again as he turns my arm over and inject a drug into my system. I spasm. He smiles as I do so and as soon as it's over her walks back over to the tray and sets the syringe down._

_"P-p-please... stop this." He doesn't reply. He walks back over to me and sits down beside me. I close my eyes tightly and begin try to stop crying. Don't show pain... don't-I fail as he pulls down the zipper of my jeans._

_"Stop crying." He says as he begins to massage me through my underwear. I try, somehow I manage to stop. The unknown man moves his hand into my boxers and I go into my happy place. I go here all the time now, to get away from the horrors of my current life._

**Present Day**

I was only fourteen when I was kidnapped. I was at the mall and went to the bathroom, I didn't know it at the time but some guy was following me. He followed me into the bathroom and drugged me. He then somehow managed to take me to his house. I was kept in his basement for months. He would touch me, do things to me, I lost my virginity to him, but Rose says that doesn't count. The worst part about being with him that entire time was that he pumped drugs into me so that I would be weak, he could control me easier if I was weak. The drug that he pumped into my system day after day could cause sterility... that's why I think it's me who is sterile. I was given a fifty-fifty chance of being able to have children, and I decided not to get tested when I was younger, I regret that now.

I was found almost six months later by the FBI. I was so thankful to finally be saved...I got therapy, but it never really helped. Every night I would dream about him, see his face behind my closed eyelids. It was pure horror. It wasn't until I met Rose that things got better. I stopped seeing him and started seeing Rose. I stopped having dreams about him, and started to dream about Rose, dream about being with her for the rest of my live. She made things good again. But I still dream about him at times. I still remember all of the things he did to me. Violated me.

The doctor left shortly after I told him what I was ejected with. He came back a few minutes later with a cup and I was sent to the bathroom. I planned for this. I set down the cup and take out my cell phone. I turn on my images and smile at the pictures I took of Rosemarie last night while we were in bed.

_Ok Dimitri, don't think about why you're doing this. Just focus on Rose... just focus on Rose_.

**IPOV**

I remember when they found Dimitri. The FBI, I remember seeing him in their offices, dressed in clothes he would never wear (the people working their gave them to him to replace his other clothes which he was kept in for months), he was bloody, cut, bruised. He looked defeated, when I looked into his eyes I didn't see him and for the longest of time he wasn't himself. He's one of the reasons why I got into the FBI. I wanted to help people; I wanted to help them so that they wouldn't have to go through what Dimitri went through. He's my best friend, and I want to help other people's best friends, sons, daughters, wives, husbands. I don't want people to see the pain in people's eyes that they care about. It killed me to see him like that, and I knew he was even worse. I pray to God that Dimitri can have kids, he needs this. He needs to be able to do this... he needs to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Our Lovely Murder:**

**RPOV**

"Dimitri, well, what's the verdict?" I ask Dimitri as he walks into the room. He doesn't answer, just walks over to me, picks me up by my hips and then slings me over his shoulder. I let out a little giggle as he takes me to the bedroom and drops me down on the bed.

"Roza, I'm going to put a baby into you are you're going to love it." I stare up at Dimitri for a moment as he begins to remove his belt.

"You're good?" He grins and nods.

"I'm good," he walks in-between my legs and begins to remove my PJ bottoms. I rest my head back on the bed and then freeze. He's fine; he can have kids... does that mean, does that mean I can't? I feel Dimitri move in-between my legs and grip my thighs. I look up at him and see him removing his shirt.

"Dimitri..."

He looks down at me. "Yes Roza?" He's so happy, happy that he can have children with me. What if I disappoint him? Dimitri has wanted children his entire life. He's wanted them forever and when he found out that there was a chance he couldn't he was so upset, and now he knows he can... what will happen if I end up not being able to give him children...?

"If you're able to have kids... why can't we reproduce?" I ask him as I place my hands onto his, which now rest on my hips. "It's me... isn't it?"

I see the happiness in his eyes fade and he looks down at his feet. His hands loosen on me and he takes a step back. "I didn't think of that."

Shit. "Dimitri, I didn't mean to ruin the moment."

"I know you didn't." He sits down besides me and lies down; he turns his head towards me and takes my head. "I didn't think of that at all."

"I'm sorry,"

"No, I understand... would you like to go in and get tested sometime this week?"

"I cant, I'm busy with work." He nods and for a long time the two of us are silent. I close my eyes as he releases my hand and gets off of the bed. I begin to move backwards onto the bed and get some sleep, but I can't because Dimitri grabs my thighs and pulls me to the edge of the bed. He moves in-between my legs and grips my hips.

"Are you still in the mood?" He asks me. I nod.

"Yeah... I just didn't think you would be."

"Of course I am," he looks over my body. "My sexy fiancée' is half naked on our bed... the only thing that could make this moment better was if she was completely naked." Dimitri winks and me and then with one hard thrust he's inside me.

**A Week Later**

**DPOV**

"Even if you aren't able to have children, we can still have a baby." I tell Rosemarie as I rub her shoulders. Rosemarie looks up at me and then down at her hands.

"I guess this explains why I had that miscarriage."

"Rose, you were under a lot of stress that week. We had just gotten into a fight, you had that horrible phone call with your mother, and you had a hard week that sometimes causes miscarriages."

She doesn't talk. "I'll always love you Rose, always." I kiss her. "Don't ever forget that." She takes my hand and leans into me as we wait for her results to come back.

**IPOV**

"Thank you Anne," I tell a co-worker of mine as she brings me the tapes that were at one of the sites of the killing. I put the tapes into the video player and watch it as it goes through. I watch it to more times before I notice something. Not something, people. Two people I know very well, Dimitri and Rose. Why the hell are they there? Were they on vacation? No, this is their first vacation in a year and this killing happened over two years ago. We were still in college. Where was this murder? Colorado.

That explains why they were there, somewhat. After Dimitri was saved he began to go to therapy, he moved to Colorado for therapy and stayed with his Aunt. I don't know why he went there for therapy, but he did. Dimitri relapsed two years again and needed to go back there for a short time, Rose went with him. But that doesn't explain why they were at the same area as the man who was killed on the same night. It must have just been a case of wrong time and wrong place.

The two of them could never commit a murder.

**DPOV**

Celebrating is fun for Rosemarie and me. When we have a reason to really celebrate, we go out, find someone worthy, and kill them. After we found out that Rosemarie could conceive we went out and found one of the biggest assholes in town. We stalked him for a short while and then lured him away to an abandoned warehouse. We killed him. There is no other high then killing. Nothing comes close to it, nothing expect sex. Which Rosemarie and I did do after killing him.

_God, I cannot wait for this woman to have my children!_

She's perfect. Absolutely perfect.

After cleaning up we head back home. It's dangerous to do something like this while being looked for, but Rose and I are careful. We've always been careful. And we always will be.


	7. Chapter 7

**DPOV**

My eyes snap open as I hear a scream. I turn my head and see that Rosemarie is not in bed next to me. I'm instantly out and running to where I heard the scream.

"Roza!" I stop when she runs out of the bathroom. My heart beat slows as I see that she's ok, and then it becomes faster once again when she raises her right hand. A pregnancy test is in it.

"I'm pregnant! Dimitri, I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" A grin moves onto my face and I run to Rosemarie. I throw my arms around her and hold her close to me.

"I can't believe it!" I say before kissing her. We break apart.

"Neither can I! Oh my God, we're going to be parents!" The two of us kiss hard and before I know it we're in the bedroom.

**IPOV**

"Congrats you two!" I say as I hold Dimitri in my arms. "I'm so happy for the two of you."

The two of us separate and I smile up at me friend. He's always been worried about not being able to have a child. That's all he's ever wanted. A wife, big family, the whole thing. I remember how bad he reacted when he was told there might be a chance he couldn't have kids when he was older. He was crushed. God, I'm so happy for him! Rose and he deserve this. They deserve this and more. They are such good people who have been hurt too many times. I'm just thankful that Dimitri met her. I don't know where he would be if he didn't meet Roza after starting college... I don't want to know how he would be.

**DPOV**

I snuggle up against Roza as we lay in bed. I can't believe it. We're having a baby. A little tiny baby. I hope he or she looks like Roza. I hope it's a she! If we have a girl I'll have two beautiful ladies to look after. Roza moves in her sleep and I grin. She's so beautiful. I can't believe she's mine. I remember the day I asked her to be my girlfriend. Be mine. It wasn't long after it we began to date and it was right after our first kill. She didn't have to take anytime before answering me. Yes. One simple word. That word made everything in my life good.

She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. And once this child comes... life will be perfect.

**Three Months Later**

"I hate this so much." I smile and rub Rosemarie's back gently.

"I know you do, and if I could, I would try to help you, but this is a natural part of being with a child." She groans and stands up from the ground with my help.

"God, I can't imagine getting any bigger." She says, placing her hands onto her back. I walk after her as she walks to the bathroom. She pulls down her pants and panties and then sits down, going to the bathroom.

"I know this is hard baby, but it's apart of being pregnant... just imagine when the baby comes. He or she will look up at you with beautiful eyes, and a face you could never forget... our babies hands with hold your hair tightly, never letting go, knowing that you're the woman who will always love him. Never give up on him."

She looks up at me and smiles. Rose finishes up in the bathroom and we go into the bedroom. The two of us lay down and I pull her close to me. I'm never letting her go. Never.

"Rose, I was thinking, maybe we could go out on a little trip before we get too busy with preparing for the baby." She looks up at me.

"What were you thinking?"

"Well, I was thinking... let's go to Vegas... we could even elope."

"Elope? Really?"

I smile and nod. "Yes, let's go to Vegas and elope. We could even have a nice little consummation... it'll be special."

**Two Weeks Later in Vegas**

"Have you decided?" I whisper to my Roza. A small, sinister smile moves over her face.

"I have... I want him."

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. A lot of shit has been going on. My boyfriend cheated on me, I had to start medication, switched it and now I can't get any sleep. My parents had to lock up the knives for my own protection... Once again, I'm sorry. **


End file.
